The Clones
Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen (more commonly known as "The Clones") are Nikki's co-workers at The Khaki Barn and are her second worst nightmares. Chrissy's the manager of the Khaki Barn, and the somewhat leader of the other two Clones. She's also the most intelligent (which is a stretch at best, as all three Clones are depicted as being not very smart). Despite all looking nearly identical, Chrissy has short darker blonde hair and blue eyes, while Kristen has long blonde hair with a blue headband and green eyes, and Kirsten has her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with a blue-green hair elastic and brown eyes. Chrissy is eighteen years old, and therefore is two years older than Kristen and Kirsten. Chrissy is voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow, Kirsten is voiced by Stephanie Mills and Kristen is voiced by Lauren Lipson. In "Over Exposed", Chrissy leaves the Khaki Barn and begins working at the Soft Rock Café, which she truly enjoys. Kirsten and Kristen begin looking up to Nikki, until Chrissy comes and wins them back. The Clones highly contrast with Nikki, as Nikki is individualistic and they are dependent (with the exception of Chrissy). The Clones are all intimidated by Nikki. Once, Chrissy attempted to brainwash Nikki into being more of a Clone, resulting in Nikki returning to her normal self after a glance in the mirror. Despite disliking Nikki’s attitude and personality, The Clones have (on two occasions) begged Nikki to take her job back. Despite disliking Nikki in many ways, The Clones really love Nikki because her lack of work ethic lets them have all the sales. The Clones have on occasion made a fool of Nikki. In one episode, when Nikki was trying to convince a customer not to buy a large afghan that looked ridiculous on her, The Clones rebuffed her by saying "Just look what she's wearing", making the customer think that Nikki dresses badly. On another, they tricked her into letting them take a bad photograph of her to go all across Khaki Barn as their "Fashion Don't." Nikki responded by tricking The Clones into doing embarrassing things by claiming they are orders from head office. Trivia *Much like Katie and Sadie, The Clones are highly dependent on each other (though this may refer to Kirsten and Kristen, as Chrissy is more independent and they only look up to her as their role model). *Chrissy is smarter then she appears. In J is For Genius, she scored two points higher on her IQ test then Nikki, and mentions to Jonesy that, just because she's pretty doesn't mean she's not smart. *Chrissy has the same voice actor as Courtney from Total Drama. Kirsten has the same voice actor as Lindsay and Katie from Total Drama Island. Kristen has the same voice actor as Sadie from Total Drama Island and Kelly from Stoked. The fourth clone, Ashley, who appeared briefly in "Welcome to the Darth Side", has the same voice actor as Sierra from "Total Drama World Tour". *Kristen bears resemblance to Lindsay of Total Drama as they are not just blonde, but both also wear blue bandannas in their hair. *The Clones' character design is a possible nod to the Bimbettes of Disney's Beauty and the Beast; both trios of girls have blond hair and one Bimbette wears a red dress in comparison to the red shirts of the Clones. Chrissy's hairstyle is also similar to theirs. *Chrissy is secretly a member of Darth's Jedi Knights Club and the Poetic Geniuses Club. *They are frequently seen interacting with each other, Nikki and occasionally Caitlin and Jonesy. But they never interact with Jen, Jude or Wyatt. *When Jude and the other guys of the gang were making prank phone calls, Jude called The Khaki Barn, claiming to represent the Phone Company. He then went on to "warn" them that the company would be sending hot steam through the phone lines in order to clean them. None of The Clones questioned the absurdity of his claim; automatically believing him, and dutifully wrapping all of their phones in towels. *Another instance of The Clones' gullibility and cluelessness was when they chastised Nikki for eating the Halloween candy they put out for the customers. Nikki retaliates by telling them about a new diet where you "lose ten pounds by eating nothing but Halloween candy!" Kirsten and Kristen almost instantly began fighting over the bowl of candy Nikki had been sampling. *Chrissy's "Total Drama" counterpart is Courtney. They both share the same voice actress. *They're all Mary-Sues. *Blah blah blah! Screw this wikia! DISNEY!!! HA HA SUCKZ! Gallery 25c45b0bd42e0275ce0cc970cf3408341232046587 full.gif The Clones shocked at Nikki.jpg|The Clones shocked at Nikki. GrabbedFrame48.jpg|The Clones bring Nikki's backpack. The Clones mad.jpg|The Clones angry at someone. The Clones in Look at Me dresses.jpg|The Clones in "Look at Me" dresses. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters